beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TyphlosionMaster1/Blitz Fox UW145XF
Blitz Fox UW145XF '''is an Attack-Type that appears in Beyblade: Metal Fury. It evolves from Storm Fox T125WF. Face Bolt: Fox The Face Bolt depicts "Vulpecula", one of the 88 constellations in space. Vulpecula is Latin for "little fox". It is represented by a goose (Anser) in the jaws of a fox. The design features a fox's head with the left side representing an angel while the right side represents a demon on a purple Face Bolt. Energy Ring Fox Fox has claw-like ridges going around the Ring in a circular format while blue in color. It looks very similar to the Beafowl and Aries energy rings. If you look closely, you can see two Fox heads. It's shape and color resembly the oringinal Pegasus Energy Ring. '''Attack: 4 - Stamina: 1 - Defense: 2 4D Fusion Wheel: Blitz *'Total Weight:' 43.72 grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 12.65 grams Blitz's Metal Frame is circular, with three spikes on three sides with a square-like protrusion between each spike. The spikes are thick and oval-shaped, almost like that of a shield and it is where the weight is focused from Blitz's Metal Frame; they also are designed to fit into the gaps created in Blitz's Core. It can be used with Blitz's Core for a Mode Change. Core *'Weight:' 31.07 grams Blitz's Core features six spikes going around it in a left-ward motion. Each spike appears to slope down and have a bump protruding from it's front with a small gap between each spike. These spikes are quite thick, along with the Core itself, as it is what gives Blitz it's main contact points in order to provide Blitz with all the contact it needs to throw away opponents with it's consistent Smash Attack at normally, low heights. It uses its collision impact from its amazing Attack power to make up for its weak Balance and Defense. Spin Track: Upper Wing 145 (UW145) *'Weight:' 3.51 grams UW145 (Upper Wing 145) is a variation of ED145 and WD145 that as it's name suggests, is to provide Upper Attack. UW145 is composed of three large wings that are very spiky, and edgy in design. It has two Modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". It can switched, simply by removing the wings and flipping them. In Attack Mode, the wings are angled upwards, in a clockwise manner. In Defense Mode however, the wings are angled downwards, counter-clockwise. Although UW145 was stated to able to conduct Upper Attack, this does not have an effect due to UW145 being placed under the Wheel where it does not have any known contact with the opposing Bey's Wheel. However, UW145's sharp points in Defense Mode can conduct Smash Attack, but the effect is once again, negligible. Overall, UW145 is an outclassed Spin Track. Despite it's name, it cannot conduct any Upper Attack at all, only Smash Attack, but this does not have much of an effect. It's wings can be used for Defense however, but is outclassed by Spin Tracks such as BD145. UW145 is a translucent violet-red in color.It has claws that protect the bey and it can also use then to attack. In this combo: "Hell/Vulcan/Screw/Forbidden Beafowl UW145MF/RF/R2F", ''it can attack fiercely. Altogether, it is a great Track and it outclasses WD145/WA130/SW145/D125/S130/R145/C145/H145. It has been know to be able to attack alot with Left-Spinning bey like Lightning L-Drago in Defense Mode for right spinning beys simmilar to SW145 how Attack Mode is Defense Mode and Defense Mode is Attack Mode but is sifferent because the wing are sloped and angle downward (or upwards) so it can be used in some for some decent or amazing K.O's. Performance Tip: Xtreme Flat (XF) *'Weight:''' 0.7 grams Extreme Flat (XF) is an Attack-oriented Performance Tip firstly released with Mercury Anubis. As it's name states, XF is a variation of Flat however, XF is also the widest known Flat Performance Tip to date. WF (Wide Flat) was originally, until the release of XF. Performance Blitz Fox UW145XF has great attack power and surprisingly good stamina for an attack type. The UW145 helps it hit higher opponents with 230 or TH170 due to its height. Category:Blog posts